Hero of China
by Ninathesungod
Summary: Preview for my up coming first story Based on Disney's Mulan, WangYao goins the army in hopes of finding his place in the world. There he meets Capitan Kiku Honda... Will have Yaoi M-preg and Lemons flames will be ignored ;P so deal wit it
1. Chapter 1

Damaris: Hola first time readers to Dama's first ever Story! Under some strange circumstances (my computer breaking down -,-II) Me and Nina shall be sharing her account! Ain't that great!

Nina: Just a joy…

Damaris: Aww don't be like that!

Nina: Well whatever *Stands to leave*

Damaris: Hey come back! Ahaha well any who Hetalia is in no way mine at ALL (Boo) and never will be.

CHARACTER LIST: Mulan: China/Wang Yao

Shang: Japan/Kiku Honda

General Shang: Hong Kong/Yong Soo

Ling: France/Francis

Mulan's horse: Panda

Yao: England/Arthur Kirkland

JinPo: Russia/Ivan

Mulan's dad: Turkey/Sadiq

Mulan's mom: Greece/ Heracles

Mulan's grandma: Egypt/Gupta

Mushu: America/Alfred Jones

Cricket: Canada/ Matthew Jones

Emperor: Grandpa Rome/Romulus

Emperor assistant: Austria/Roderick

ShanYu(Hun): Germania/Aldrich

Hun1: Lithuania/Toris

Hun2: Poland/Feliks

Hun3: Estonia/Eduard

Ancient Spirit: Germany/Ludwig

Spirit1: Italy/Feliciano

Spirit: Romano/Lovino

Rest of family spirits: Latin Country's

Match Maker: Belgium/Bella

R&R :D

The time was ancient China war had started out between Emperor Romulus and Hun Aldrich. The war was long lasting and terrible. Many of Romulus men were severely wounded or dead, having no other choice but to surrender maddened the great king. Instead he decided to build a wall… a wall of great magnitude and strength that no one would dare challenge it, not even "him". And so he built his great wall, made it grand and tall, only to have his goals crushed when his General Yong Soo burst through his palace doors announcing that the Huns have crossed the wall and invaded China. To make it worse it was "him" leading them. Groaning quietly he got up and called for Roderick. As if by some magic he quickly appeared beside Yong Soo.

"You're Majesty!" he addressed quickly. "What is it that you request?"

"Gather as many of my soldiers as you can." He ordered sternly

"Right away my king!" Roderick replied "Shall I place them to guard your palace?" he asked.

"No send my troops to protect my people, and gather as many more recruits as you can."

"But sir I believe my soldiers are more than capable of defending our people…" Yong Soo said confidently.

" A single grain of rice can tip the scale… one man may be the difference between victory and defeat…"

"Calm…poise…respectful…punctual!"

In a small village not too far from the royal city our lovely young Yao was practicing his "rules" on becoming a good wife. Well not so much practicing as cheating, he was writing them on his arm after all! Now some would ask 'why was he cheating and writing the rules on his arm?' and others would ask 'why is he even practicing to become a wife in the first place if he's a boy?'. Well my friends for a very good reason. You see Yao is what's known as a "meishaonian" 1. Boys born as a meishaonian are born with the ability to bare children, they are all born very beautiful as well. And just like any other young man or woman who could bare children, he had to go to school to learn how to become a good wife. The reason why he was writing the rules on his arm was because today was the day when all the young daughters and sons in the town would go off to see the match maker Miss Bella… and so would be the reason why Yao was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed. Notes laid out and a paintbrush in hand.

"Aiya!" he screamed when noticed how late it was. Getting up he rushed out of the room fanning the notes on his arm and calling out for his 'little brother'. "Little brother, little brother, little bro-ah! There you are!" Spotting the small black and white dog. " Hey there smart boy, I need you to help me with my chores today." He said placing a bamboo stick with a bone attached to it on his collar and tying the chicken food to it as well. As soon as he saw the bone the small dog quickly ran after it. Running by the chickens making them jump in alarm but quickly began to eat when they saw the food, passing the stable were Yao's horse 'Panda' ate rolling it's eyes at the small dogs antics.

Seated in the family shrine was Yao's father Sadiq, praying for Yao to pass the match makers test, and god knows he needed it… not even flinching when the dog ran through the shrine followed by the chickens, he continued to pray. "Please help him."

All righty well that's the preview please R&R

Beautiful boy in Chinese


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, yes Dama knows it's been awhile but please don't kill me! Nina's computer caught a virus and we've been trying to fix it but we've been getting nowhere sadly… Not to worry thought the story must go on so without further a due chapter 2!

Thank u so much for ur kind reviews they are acknowledged

Finished with his prayer Sadiq exited the shrine not noticing as Yao came up the stairs almost bumping into him, but startling him enough for him to drop the tea in his hand.

"Father I-"

"Yao!"

"Don't worry I brought a spare!" Yao said already pouring tea into the extra cup.

"Yao shouldn't you be in town already?" asked Sadiq. "We're counting on you to-"

"To up hold the family honor. I know Father I will do my very best!" he said while pulling on his sleeve to hide his secret 'notes'. "I'll be on my way then!" he announced handing the tea holder to his father.

"Hurry!" yelled Sadiq, looking back down to the small dog who had already consumed the bone from earlier. "I'm going to pray some more…" he sighed heading back into the shrine.

On the other side of town Yao's mother and grandmother Heracles and Gupta stood waiting for his arrival. As Heracles muttered something about "of all days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck!" Gupta made his way over to his son a little wooden cage in his hands.

"How lucky can they be? There dead!" he said accusingly. "Besides I have all the luck we need" he shouted joyfully revealing a small yellow cricket with purple eyes, shaking at the sight of the scary mad man in front of him. "Ok this is your chance to prove yourself!" he said not noticing the small creature shake his head furiously. Putting his hand up to block his view he started to cross the busy dirt road.

Noticing his father Heracles yelled out. "Grandpa! No!"

Ignoring his sons cries Gupta continued crossing the road. A farmer driving a mule screamed, at the same time a boy pulling a cart stopped running. Both crashed into each other just as Gupta made it to the other side of the road. Opening his eyes he said victoriously. "Yup! This crickets a lucky one!" not seeing Matthew pass out in the cage.

"I'm here!" Yao yelled just arriving to the scene. He jumped off of Panda his hair a mess. Receiving a glare from his mother. "What? But Mama I-"

"None of your excuses! Come on!" Heracles said leading him into the beauty salon Gupta following behind.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well honey I've seen worse!" hummed the sullenest. "We're going to turn this rough boy, into a silk purse!" she continued to hum as she roughly undressed him and shoved him into the bath.

"This waters freezing!" Yao cried.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Lectured his father, as the sullenest washed his hair with sweet smelling shampoo. Grabbing Yao's hand to wash it he noticed the writing on it. "Yao what this?" he asked irritated.

"J-just some notes, in case I forget something." He admitted.

"Hold this," said Gupta handing Matthew to Heracles."We're going to need more luck than I thought." He said as he walked off to get some more luck charms.

After his bath Yao was taken to the hair stylist were his hair was tied into a loose bun with a blood red ribbon a few stray hairs falling out making him look effortlessly beautiful. Done with his hair he was then taken to the clothes stylist and fitted into a yellow, green and crimson Chinese style kimono with a gold sash. And finally making his way into the make-up artist's room. Inwardly groaning he sat done quietly as she painted his face white with black eyeliner and red lips to finish it off.

Yao stared stunned at his reflection not completely recognizing himself. Off to the side Heracles was smiling proudly at his son, he took out a cloth covered item from his own sash. It was a come with the shape of a lily on it. Placing it on Yao's head he sighed. "There, now you're ready."

"Not yet!" yelled Gupta coming in the room, various lucky items in his hands. "An apple for serenity a pendant for balance… beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it. Now add a cricket just for luck, and even you can't blow it!" he joked.

Yup that's all sorry for the wait but as I've said the computer hates me… -.-"

Please R&R

Next chapter will have Alfred and Kiku in it I know this one was short and rushed, just wait it will get better


	3. Chapter 3

Guess whose back with a new chapter! Me! And this one will have Alfred and in it Lol, I can't wait to see how this all works out.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys are what keep me goin! :]

Me Do Not Own Hetalia…. Ever :[

R&R

Running to catch up with the rest of the group, Yao quickly tried to fix himself up. He noticed that the others had their hand on their umbrellas, so he did the same. All of them walked in a single file line, all of them silently preying to pass.

The matchmakers office was a short walk from the salon, the outside painted an intimidating crimson red with equally beautiful painted doors. Taking deep breaths as he neared the building, Yao desperately started to wish he hadn't eaten such a large breakfast. He was silently taken out of his revere when everyone kneeled with their umbrellas over their heads. He did the same.

The door suddenly slammed open and a scary looking woman with short blond hair and green eyes came out, a clipboard in her left hand. Yup this could only be the great match maker Bella. "Wang Yao!" she announced.

"Present!" Yao answered quickly without thinking.

"Speaking without permission…" she said to herself as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Oops…" Yao said quietly following her inside.

"Who spit in her bean-cur?" Gupta whispered to Heracles who looked worried.

Once inside the office Bella proceeded to inspect Yao from different angles, taking note on a few things here and there sometimes muttering things like "Too skinny" once in a while. Done with her inspection she headed to the other side of the room to get the tea holder. Unnoticed by anyone Matthew slowly opened the door to his cage and jumped on to Bella's back. Yao seeing this immediately grabbed him in his hand before Bella turned around. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before cracking a weird smile and asking him to repeat his lessons.

"Umm…" Yao uttered softly.

"Well?"She asked impatiently.

Yao grabbed his fan accidently letting go of Matthew in the process. "Fulfill your duties calmly and… respectfully." He said peeking down at his notes for the last part which was smeared a bit on his arm after the bath. "Think before you… snack-act!" he quickly corrected himself. "This shall bring you honor and glory." He finished with a sigh of relief.

Grabbing his arm Bella turned his fan around to see if he was cheating, satisfied that he wasn't she led him to the table in the middle of the room not noticing the ink smeared on her hand from grabbing Yao's arm. "Now pour the tea." She ordered demonstrating it with her hands. Yao stared in horror as she continued talking, his eyes never leaving her hand as she handed him the tea container and as brought her hand up to her face brushing her chin with it painting a beard on without knowing it. Yao looked down when he noticed a golden figure in the tea cup. Matthew! Who was what seemed to be bathing himself in the hot water. Just as Yao was going to grab him Bella picked up the cup and brought it to her face. "Um, excuse me." Yao said.

"Be silent!" Bella ordered.

"Can I take that back for just a moment?" Yao said as he claimed on the table to reach the cup in her hands, which spilled onto Bella from the force of her pulling. Matthew quickly disappearing into her dress.

"Why you clumsy-!" she stopped and screamed when she felt something in her cloths. Jumping around the room she accidently spilled the charcoal from the tea heater and caught her dress on fire. "Put it out! Put it out!" she screamed.

Outside Heracles was panicking as he heard the screams and crashes. "I think it's going well don't you?" Gupta said absent mindedly, Heracles looked at him shocked.

The doors yet again suddenly slammed open and a wet bearded Bella who was on fire came out screaming "Put it out, put it out!" then came out Yao holding the tea holder, and you guessed it threw the tea all over Bella. Bowing to her he quickly made his way over to his family.

"You are a disgrace!" Bella yelled, "You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honor!" she finished yelling and slammed her doors closed as she headed back into her office, everyone heading home understanding there would be no trips to Bella's office for awhile.

As he headed home Yao thought about what Bella had said to him and shuttered. Finally reaching his family gated he looked up to see his father coming out of the main house an encouraging small smile on his face. That smile made Yao's heart stop and he hid his face behind Panda, taking him back to his stall. Looking down at his reflection in the water he couldn't help but think that what Bella said was true. He may look like a bride but this was not the true him.

"Heh, look at me… I will never pass as the perfect bride, or the perfect son. Can it be that I was not meant to play this role?" he asked himself as he made his way through the garden by a pond in front of a statue of a great dragon. "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart…" Yao mumbled to himself as he let Matthew out of his cage near some bushes. "Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me… why is my reflection someone I don't know?" he continued on asking himself as he made his way to the family shrine. Kneeling down before them he then once again saw his reflection on the shrines. "Somehow I cannot hide… who I am though I've tried… when will my refection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside…" Matthew who had followed him inside looked sad for his new friend, whishing he could help somehow.

Making his way out of the shrine Yao headed to the other side of the garden near the wall where a sakura tree grew. Taking his hair out of its bun he sat down running his fingers through his now loose hair, not looking up when he saw his father's shadow and heard him sit down next to him.

"My, what beautiful blossoms we have this year… but look! This one's late, but I'm sure that when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all." Sadiq said as he brushed Yao's hair back and placed the come on his head. Yao smiled as he looked up at his father.

Just then they heard the sound of the drums being hit announcing that something was coming. "What is it?" Yao asked as they walked to the gate meeting Heracles and Gupta there. "Yao stay inside." said Heracles as they walked out not seeing Gupta motioning for Yao to go claim the back wall.

"Citizens the Huns have invaded China!" announced Roderick sternly atop of his horse. People gasped at the news mothers held onto their children. "We will need a man from each family to serve in his imperial majesty's army. The Chou family! The Shay family! The Wang family!" Yao's eyes widened as he heard what Roderick said. His father had already served in the war and was severely wounded in the leg, there was no way he could fight.

Sadiq handed his cane to Heracles and stood tall although limping his way to receive the letter from one of the soldiers. "I am ready to serve the emperor!" he stated proudly. Just as he was about to reach out and take the letter Yao came running up to them and stepped in front of his father.

"Father you can't! Please sir, my father has already fought for the emperor-"Yao was cut off when Roderick moved his horse in between him and the soldier.

"You know it would be wise to teach your _meishaonian_ son to hold his tongue in a mans presence." Roderick sneered as he handed Sadiq the letter. "Report tomorrow at camp!" he said as he continued to read off names.

Sadiq stood their fists clenched as he looked away from his son. "Yao… you dishonor me." He whispered as he walked back into the house refusing to take his cane. Yao just stood there shocked and betrayed, but most of all sad, for he did not want to lose his only father.

That night as dinner was being served no one spoke. Yao silently poured tea as he looked at the emotionless faces of his father, mother and grandpa. They all sat eating their dinner as if nothing had happened. Finally unable to take the silence of it all Yao slammed his tea down and stood up. "You shouldn't have to fight! There are plenty of young men to fight for China!"

"It is my duty and my honor to fight for my country." Sadiq calmly stated back.

"So you'll die for honor?" Yao yelled at him.

"I will die doing what's right! I know my place it's about time you learned yours!" shouted Sadiq.

Yao stared at his father in disbelief and ran out of the house stopping to catch his breath as he clung to a column. Finally catching his breath he headed into the garden and sat on the statue of the dragon in front of the pond. He vaguely noticed that it started to rain but he didn't care, he pulled his legs up and buried his face in them. Looking up he noticed the figure of his parents in their bedroom Sadiq trying to comfort Heracles but failing as Heracles walked away from him. Yao frowned at the sight of his parents who he new loved one another fiercely. They didn't deserve to be separated like this… Finding new light in his eyes Yao got up determinedly and headed to the shrine. Lighting an incense stick he quickly bowed and prayed for his plan to work. Matthew noticing him jumped down from the incense holder he was sleeping on and followed after Yao who then made his way into his parent's room and retrieved the letter replacing it with his come smiling softly as he saw how peaceful they looked. Running back into the practice room where his father had attempted to train earlier he grabbed the army uniform and his father's sword. Back inside his room he proceeded to cut his waist length hair just below his shoulders to make him appear manlier, tying it into a low ponytail. After changing into the uniform he went to the stalls to get Panda who in turn did no recognize him and freaked out, once Yao had calmed him down he took one last look at his home before riding off into the rainy night.

Gupta who had sensed something awoke and went to check on Yao who was long gone by that time. "Yao is gone!" he quickly alerted Sadiq and Heracles. Sadiq looked at the table where he left the letter and went pale as he saw Yao's come instead of the letter.

"Yao!" he screamed as he ran desperately out of the house to try and find him falling to the ground when he could no longer support himself.

"You have to go after him, he could be killed!" Heracles sobbed in almost hysterically.

"If I reveal him he will be…" Sadiq sobbed hopelessly embracing his wife tightly.

"Great ancestors, please watch over Yao, let him be safe." Gupta prayed as he looked upon the scene of his sons crying over the loss of their child.

Inside the shrine the main tablet began to glow until it formed the shape of a man. Ha was tall and muscular with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. An aura of respect surrounded him. Taking his sword his tapped the incense holder which had a small dragon statue on it. "Alfred… awaken!"

The dragon came to life and hit the floor with the gong. "I live!" he yelled as he rose up from the floor like a zombie. "So tell me witch mortal need my protection great ancestor! You just say the word and I'm there! Let me tell you that any fool who tries to mess with our family vengeance will be mine!" he growled out trying to sound intimidating.

"Alfred…" Ludwig called trying to gain the attention of the small golden dragon.

"Huh?" Alfred said blue eyes looking up.

"These are the family guardians." He said pointing to the other animal guardians posted at the top of the shrine. "And you oh demoted one."

"I ring the gong…" he said dejectedly.

"That's right now wake up the ancestors." Ludwig ordered.

"One family reunion coming right up, ok people, people come on let's go your past the beauty sleep." Alfred said as he rang the gong.

"I knew it, I knew it that Yao was a troublemaker from the start." Lovino stated angrily.

"He's only trying to help his father ~vee." Feliciano said timidly.

"But if he is discovered Sadiq will be forever shamed dishonor will come to the family." Miguel1 reminded him.

"Not to mention they lose the farm!" Katyusha2 almost sobbed.

"I know let's send a guardian to bring him back!" Lovino shouted.

"Yes send the fastest! ~vee!" Feliciano chirped.

"No! The swiftest!" Miguel said.

"No send the wisest!" Katyusha sobbed.

"No we must send the most powerful of all…" Ludwig smiled mentioning the great dragon out the window.

"Ok, ok I get the gif I'll go." Alfred said from atop of his old pedestal.

And then everyone broke into laughter.

Few

That was long…

1: Cuba

2: Ukraine

Yup those are their human names for those who don't know :]

R&R


End file.
